1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a memory device and more particularly to a method of operating the memory device and a method of operating a memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of electronic devices, the size of memory devices has been downsized. Various research is in progress to downsize the size of the memory devices.